The present invention relates to a closure or fastener mechanism for the chin strap of a protective helmet, motorcycle helmet, etc. that includes a helmet shell.
One known fastener mechanism of this general type is provided with an arresting member that is disposed above the wide side of the fastener part of the chin strap, with this arresting member cooperating with teeth disposed in the wide side of the fastener part. The arresting member is pressed by a spring against the fastener part in order in this manner to achieve an arresting of the fastener part in the detachment direction of the chin strap. If a force acts upon the chin strap in the detachment direction, the arresting member is pressed more strongly against the fastener part, as a result of which it is not possible to preclude pinching or crimping of the fastener part.
Arranging the arresting member above a wide side of the fastener part leads to a considerable overall height, so that the padding that is disposed in the helmet shell is relatively thin in the region of the insertion lock as compared to the rest of the helmet. Thus, it is not possible to preclude the danger of injury due to the insertion lock if an accident occurs.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to embody the fastener mechanism for the chin strap of a helmet in such a way that without altering the helmet shell, a padding of sufficient thickness is also possible in the region of the insertion lock.